Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching
by keroRiBBIT
Summary: The glint of her chandelier earrings, the shimmer in her eyes, the genuineness of her smiles, she was breathtaking and she was his. Rated for slight sexual situations. Be forewarned.


_A/n: They are 22 here. This was inspired by the song Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching by Simple Plan._

oOo

The rise of her chin, the tease of her dimples. Her smile.

Neji licked his lips as they were becoming dry, before sipping on his chute of champagne and diverting his attention back to the old stuffy business people he had the luxury discussing with.

Try as he might though, she never left from his sight, he made sure he could always see her from the corner of his eye.

oOo

 _"Would you like to go on a concert with me?"_

 _He looked up from the book he was reading and came face to face with a girl from one of his classes._

 _As it was, he was seated on the park bench and she stood a few inches in front of him, a confident smile on her face and an iced coffee in her hand._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _He had a lot of admirers, he knew. But not as bold as the woman before him, who just outrightly asked him out without any sort of preamble or poor attempts at flirting at that. It was enough for him to do a double take._

 _She gave a shrug and an easy smile, "My friend cancelled on me and I now have another ticket to dispose of, would you like to come with me?" She sipped at her coffee._

 _"It's later tonight," she added casually._

 _Unenthused, he went back to reading his book and said without looking at her, "Thank you for the offer but I have something scheduled later tonight."_

 _"Shame," she said, not at all bothered by his dismissal and moved to leave. "Have fun reading though." She waved goodbye when he nodded in acknowledgement._

 _Her back turned to him, Neji couldn't resist looking at her retreating form._

 _There was a certain aura about her. Something confident and easy-going. Something attractive. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

 _"Hey!" He called out when she was a few feet away from him._

 _Book still in hand, he closed it and grabbed his bag, tucking it on his shoulder. He walked the few steps that distanced her from him and stopped, looking at her expectant face._

 _He didn't know what he was doing, merely hearing the words he was saying as it left his mouth._

 _"But I'm free tomorrow, would you like to have lunch with me?"_

 _She sipped on her coffee and he licked his lips as he found them dry, her small chuckles endearing to his ears and spread butterflies in his stomach._

 _"Are you serious?" She smiled at him._

 _He shrugged his shoulders in a similar fashion as she did just a few minutes ago._

 _"I'm always serious."_

 _She gave small chuckles again and it made the tips of his ears warm._

 _"I could see that," she said, sipping again. "But I have to check my schedule first," she gave him a pointed look, but the smile on her face was teasing him and he can't help but smile and mirror her laugh._

 _"Is that an excuse to get my number?" He said, and he can't believe that he was the one to instigate this poor (was it really?) attempt at flirting but he honestly can't stop._

 _"Depends," she was quick to answer, "Do you want it?"_

 _He stood dumbstruck at her teasing smile and shining eyes and why had he never noticed that she was so attractive?_

"Hyuga-san?"

"Hn?" His eyes focused on the bespectacled middle-aged man before him, as if he never drifted away from the discussion.

"I asked about your views on the current administration's tax policy and it's effect on the business sector," the man repeated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Neji simply nodded, the answer rolling off his tongue easily and by the time he finished his statement, the pretentions of this whole gala weighed on him. He just really wanted to go home. With her.

He could see her again from the corner of his eye, the light reflecting from her chandelier earrings enticing him. But it appeared that it wasn't only him.

The man beside her is being too friendly, too touchy, for his (and her) comfort. His fingers were itching to just simply go there, take her hand and whisk her away.

oOo

 _They had already been dating for eight months and Neji is as attracted as ever._

 _He shows this by taking her out to dinner often, watching movies with her, and generally spends his free time with her._

 _Like now._

 _His hands were on her legs, wrapping it around his waist as he kissed her passionately._

 _They were at his apartment, binge watching their favorite TV show on her laptop whilst lying down in bed. At least they were._

 _Her hands slid from his shoulders to his sides, to his stomach, tracing the muscles that lined his abdomen, ending it with a flick on his nipple which made him shudder._

 _She laughed._

 _"I love it when you do that," she said and her smile became more teasing, "You love it when I do that too." She laughed again and he answered her by kissing her on the mouth, effectively stopping her mirth._

 _His lips travelled from her mouth to her jaw, trailing wet kisses until he reached her ear._

 _"Stop that," he growled at her, nipping at her ear._

 _When he could feel her start to laugh again, he pressed his hips to her belly, letting her feel just how serious he was right then, making her moan._

 _His mouth leaving marks on her neck, he let his fingers brush against her chest, underneath her breasts before twisting a pert nipple, making her arch her back in response._

 _He raised his head from her neck to examine her face. Feeling eyes on her, she opened her own to see the intensity he held in his lilac gaze._

 _She couldn't help the tender smile that shaped her lips. "So serious all the time," said, almost laughing when he gave what he would deny to be a pout._

 _He kissed her in response and all discussion ended when his fingers went past her panties and into the slickness between her legs._

 _When all was said and done and Neji was fixing the blanket over their sweat laden bodies, they stayed silent, content with hearing each other's breathing._

 _She stayed safely tucked near his chest as he lay on his side, playing with her hair._

 _He took the time to observe this woman before him._

 _"Tenten?" He murmured against her forehead._

 _"Yeah?" She backed slightly, in order to see him more fully, small smile on her face._

 _He didn't know what but something bloomed inside his chest. Something warm and light and he just felt complete staring into her eyes. He found himslef deaf to the world around him as he focused only on her._

 _Words escaped his mouth but he didn't know what, he could only see her eyes widening in slight shock and her mouth forming words he couldn't comprehend._

 _"C-can you repeat that?"_

 _A most brilliant smile appeared on his face as everything dawned on him, as he realized just what is happening and how all those sappy songs were nothing compared to what is happening right now._

 _His lips found hers in a tender kiss and he could feel her just melt into it and he couldn't help but give in to it as well._

 _He whispered the words another time, against her mouth and she kissed him again with a passion before repeating the words back to him._

 _My God, why was he so happy?_

 _"I have a favor to ask."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _It was only a few days after they became official. He felt ansty about it but it couldn't be helped._

 _"I-I need," he cleared his throat, the words were hard to dislodge and he mentally cursed himself for stuttering, it wasn't like him at all._

 _But a hand clasped his own and he looked into her eyes and he found her support as well as encouragement in her smile._

 _"I need this thing between us to be private for a while."_

 _A quirk in her eyebrows, a tilt to her head. She found it odd, he could tell without her having to say so and he opened his mouth to explain._

 _"My uncle, he," he tried to find words to explain his predicament, "He's very uptight and traditional. I need some time to work out what to say to him about us."_

 _Enlightenment dawned on her eyes and she laughed at his reason but nodded her head okay in understanding._

God, she was breathtaking.

Neji tried but his eyes always went back to her and he stopped trying to resist. He excused himself from the group of stuffy old business people and sulked near the bar.

It was his fault really. He spied his uncle from across the room, just a ways behind her.

It had been a month since he asked her that favor and she was easy to comply, as she also valued her privacy.

Still, he hadn't had the balls to speak to his uncle about it. It wasn't even a big deal, he had girlfriends before and he never had the trouble of introducing them to his uncle.

 _'Because it's Tenten,'_ his mind sobered.

He had never felt this way about anyone before and he was so wracked about having his uncle approve of her because she was special to him and he was afraid of losing her.

His breath-hitched when he saw her single-handedly remove a man's hand from her waist, a scowl forming on her face.

With a single-minded intensity, Neji strided to where she was standing, next to the snake of a man beside her.

"Excuse me," he said, effectively blocking her from the other man's view.

"Neji-," he grasped her chin and kissed her like nobody was watching.

He could hear small gasps come from the small circle of gala attendees she was with but he could care less.

She was the one to break the kiss when she saw his uncle look at them over his shoulder.

Biting her lip, she pulled him to a quiet corner. Once they reached said corner, Tenten whirled around and hit him on the shoulder playfully, "Was that your way of telling your uncle about us?"

She wore that same smile from when she first asked him out and he couldn't help himself (as always when it was her), and laughed, kissing her again.

"I couldn't care less about what he thinks, honestly."

She laughed again, kissing him. "I'm a bad influence on you."

He gave her a peck on the lips, "That, you are."

He kissed her again, fully this time, nipping on her bottom lip and tracing it with his tongue. He broke the kiss before it became too heated, giving her a tender smile.

"You also bring out the best in me."

 _A/n: That was so fluffy I could diieee. Still, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
